


Space

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Life (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We make our own spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the #yuletide crew on IRC!
> 
> Written for phantomas

 

 

ï»¿Charlie can't believe it. He really can't. After all this time, the words make no sense.

"Your sentence has been overturned."

The warden's mouth is moving, and words are coming out. A part of his brain registers that the warden's whole demeanor has changed, from all-mighty ruler to just another bureaucrat - it's subtle, all in the glances and the way he holds his hands.

"Currently the paperwork is being processed, but I've been given authority to let you stay in ad-sec for the next couple of days."

That, at least, penetrates, and Charlie shakes his head. He is... he is getting out. His star of a lawyer actually did it and got him out. But he can't just disappear. After twelve years he has ties to sever, respects to pay.

"No," he says, "we won't need to do that. If that's all, I would like to return to my cell."

+

Ted is quiet.

It's strange. They always have something to say to each other, about the things they will do when they get out (if they get out), about the things they miss, about... about outside, mostly. Now Charlie is going, now Charlie is almost gone already, just a day left, a night, really, and then the warden will release him, he'll get back his tiny stack of possessions and...

"Come live with me."

It comes out of nowhere, and everywhere. Ted's been an anchor for Charlie, possibly the one thing that kept him from turning into a monster. He could have given up easily, but Ted needed him and that was always enough.

"You'll be out in a couple of weeks," Charlie says, and the idea is beginning to shape itself in Charlie's head. "They are going to throw a shitload of money at me, to bury the law suit, and I'm really not good with money."

What he wants to say is that the world outside is big and scary, and he needs Ted in ways he's never needed anyone before. But they don't talk about those feelings, they don't talk about the nights when it all just seemed too much and they needed more than words for comfort. 

"Please."

Ted smiles.

"Yes."

+

The house is huge and empty, and Charlie loves it. The rooms echo with potential. It's gorgeous and eccentric and just the thing he needs after the cramped, cluttered cell.

Still, they end up with adjoining rooms, close enough to walk over at night, when the sounds of an old, empty house and so much space are just a little too big.

Ted doesn't have to ask about the important things. It's okay to bring girls, and they both do, maybe excessively for a while, but it's fine. They have each other in the morning, there's always fresh coffee and the paper, and they discuss what to do with the millions of dollars they don't really need.

It's home.

 


End file.
